<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short hair? by h0neyboba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045046">Short hair?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba'>h0neyboba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, New hair, One Shot, season 3 or 4, skimmons - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little one shot where Jemma reacts to Daisy cutting her hair season 3 or 4. Established relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Short hair?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daisy?” Jemma calls out, stepping into their apartment and closing the door behind her. Daisy had called Jemma when she was in the lab, sounding mildly horrified but excited at the same time, telling her she had a surprise for when she got home. “I’m here babe!” Daisy calls out from the bedroom and Jemma raises an eyebrow even though she knows her girlfriend can’t see her. “Oh god what did she do now.” She mumbles to herself as she walks down the hallway, reaching their bedroom and opening the door. Daisy’s sitting on their bed with a wide grin on her face, Jemma’s jaw opening just a bit as she sees her girlfriend’s shoulder length hair. “Soo, whatcha think?” Daisy hums, holding back a laugh as Jemma walks over to her with her mouth slightly dropped. “I..uhm..oh my god.” Jemma breathes out, her mind not being able to complete a proper sentence anymore as she walks over to her. A worried look flashes across Daisy’s face for just a split second before Jemma drops her bag and straddles her lap slowly, gently running her hands through her newly shortened hair. Jemma is wordless as her fingers comb through her hair, doing that for a few more moments before cupping Daisy’s face and kissing her deeply. Daisy smiles into the kiss and lets her hands rest on Jemma’s waist, knowing her girlfriend would love it. Jemma feels Daisy’s hands slowly rub up and down her outer jean clad thighs and her cheeks flush even more, making her deepen the kiss just a bit. “So I take it as you like it?” Daisy laughs in between kisses and Jemma nods her head, smiling when Daisy’s hand comes up to rest on her lower back. “It’s..so..hot.” Jemma hums, laughing as Daisy gently picks her up and places her on the bed. The taller girl is propped up between her legs and they both can’t help but smile, Jemma brushing the short strands out of the other woman’s face. “This is what you signed up for when you got this haircut.” Jemma laughs, wrapping her legs around her girlfriends waist and pulling her more on top of her. Daisy shrugs and kisses Jemma again, “I don’t mind.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>